Blood and Bullet
by Galerians
Summary: Masa kecil yang berlumur darah menempanya menjadi pedang yang tajam. Dan kini, bisakah pedang itu diukir kembali menjadi sebuah perisai? Rated T untuk scene-scene berdarah.
1. The Birth

**Galerians, in.**

Kalau masih bingung, ini adalah fic yang sebelumnya dibuat di fic 'workshop' hamba yang berjudul Di Sudut Kelas, tapi karena segmen ini sudah tamat, akhirnya dipisahkan untuk menjadi fiction tersendiri. Anggap saja ini seri komik yang dimuat di majalah semacam shonenmagz, shonenstar, atau kayak nakayoshi begitu, lalu dibuat menjadi versi tankoubon.

Silakan membaca, semuanya!

•

**The Darkest of Night**

Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan ini adalah kisah hidupku.

Jika kau menjadi diriku, mungkin kau sudah ratusan kali berdoa agar kau mati saja. Atau apapun, selain menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini.

Orangtuaku meninggal tepat setelah aku lahir, sehingga membuatku diambil oleh kerabat bersama dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi walaupun mereka kerabat kami, perlakuan yang kami terima membuat kami merasa asing. Tapi tempat inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kami tuju, karena hanya merekalah yang mau mengambil dua bersaudara yatim piatu dengan orangtua yang tak punya sisa kekayaan.

Tempat inilah, di mana kehidupan nerakaku berawal.

Sejak umurku 3 tahun, aku sudah dikenalkan pada berbagai senjata tajam. Mainanku adalah pisau belati, dan pelajaran yang kuserap adalah bagaimana caranya melukai tubuh orang lain, bagaimana menyayat daging atau mengiris pembuluh nadi. Aku dikenalkan pada darah tidak lama kemudian, dengan cara begitu sadis yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuh kecilku pada saat itu.

Aku dimasukkan ke sebuah kandang besi seluas 10x10, berlantaikan pasir dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu neon merah yang redup, dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari tanganku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memasukkan seekor anjing, seekor terrier kecil yang sepertinya mengidap penyakit rabies, bisa kulihat dari sinar matanya yang hanya menyimpan keganasan dan kebuasan.

Tubuh kami sama besar, namun dalam sekejab nyaliku sudah ciut melihat gigi-gigi taring yang tajam dan napasnya yang mendengus sadis. Aku lari ke sudut, mencakar-cakar dinding besi itu sampai beberapa kuku di tanganku lepas dan darah membasahi jari-jariku yang saat itu masih begitu mungil. Namun mereka tak peduli, para orang dewasa itu hanya memasang ekspresi dingin di wajah mereka dan menunjuk sang anjing di hadapanku, menyuruhku melawannya.

Anjing itu kecil, sehingga taring maupun cakarnya belum cukup kuat dan tajam untuk membunuhku seketika. Tapi dia jelas sangat bersemangat untuk membuatku seperti papan talenan, seakan-akan aku menjadi tempat mengasah kuku bagi anjing berbulu putih itu. Menangis, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dari setiap luka cakaran atau gigitan yang memenuhi tubuhku sampai terlihat seperti baju. Seluruh bagian kulitku bermandikan darah, aku bisa mencium bau amisnya setiap menarik napas tapi masih tak bisa melihat warnanya karena kamar yang disinari cahaya merah.

Sampai akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi.

Menguatkan dua kakiku, kugenggam pegangan pisau lipat itu seerat mungkin dengan jari-jariku yang kecil, tubuhku mati rasa karena adrenalin dan kehilangan darah yang parah. Dia menerjangku lagi, dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang siap mencaplok leherku, namun aku sudah muak. Aku muak terus disakiti seperti ini.

Kuayunkan senjata tajam di tanganku sekuat tenaga, dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah cairan hangat yang menyembur ke wajahku, sebuah cairan kental dengan bau tajam. Namun aku tak ambil peduli pada semua itu, karena seluruh perhatianku sekarang hanya tertuju pada binatang berkaki empat yang kini berjalan sempoyongan, berusaha menjauh dariku. Oh, aku tak akan membiarkannya kabur, tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku...

Aku memburunya dengan bernafsu, pisau yang basah di tanganku kutusukkan berulang kali ke tubuhnya yang lemas, merasakan bagaimana ketajamannya menyayat urat-urat dan memutuskan jalinan-jalinan otot sebuah makhluk hidup. Gairahku semakin menyala ketika melihat darah yang muncrat setiap kali pisau lipatku terbenam ke tubuh yang menggelepar itu, sampai akhirnya diam untuk selamanya.

Aku puas! Aku sangat puas! Rasanya begitu melegakan, rasanya begitu nyaman! Aku seakan-akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah, saat aku melihat ke tubuh binatang yang telah melukaiku itu, mengetahui bahwa aku sudah membalas perbuatannya dengan setimpal.

Lalu lampu neon mati dan digantikan oleh nyala lampu putih biasa. Dan saat itulah aku baru sadar apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Mataku terbelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika melihat kalau seluruh tubuhku didominasi oleh warna merah, merah, dan merah. Cairan kental hangat yang menyelimuti setiap inci badanku bagaikan menjadi lapisan kulit kedua, dan baunya yang amis bercampur dengan keringatku. Namun shock terbesar yang kuterima saat itu adalah apa yang terkapar di hadapanku, hewan yang baru saja kubunuh tanpa belas kasihan.

"J-Jin...?"

Bibirku yang kecil dan gemetar terpisah untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama, saat itulah kesadaran menyiram seluruh syaraf di tubuhku. Anjing itu, anjing terrier itu, adalah peliharaanku sendiri yang bernama Jin, yang dua hari lalu dipinjam oleh orangtua adopsiku untuk alasan yang tidak diberitahukan padaku. Semuanya jelas, anjing itu dibawa pergi untuk disuntik dengan virus rabies, lalu dibuat menjadi lawan, atau tepatnya korban, bagiku hari ini.

Air mataku jatuh tanpa sadar, aliran air asin yang menciptakan sebuah parit kecil di antara merahnya darah yang membasahi wajahku. Langkahku pelan, namun sedikit demi sedikit, kudekati anjing kecil yang kupungut dari selokan beberapa minggu lalu itu, melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

Pisau lipat yang kupakai untuk membunuhnya lepas dari tangan bersamaan dengan kakiku yang kehilangan kekuatan, membuatku jatuh berlutut ke tanah berpasir yang kini dikotori oleh cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Mengumpulkan tekad sebisa mungkin, kukerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirku untuk merangkak maju, tanganku menggapai ke arah Jin yang terbaring kaku, tak bernyawa.

Saat aku mencapainya, kugunakan tangan kananku untuk membelai wajah Jin, wajah anjing yang selalu bersedia menemaniku tidur dan bermain frisbee di halaman. Wajah teman yang selalu patuh pada perintahku, satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunyai di kehidupan penuh disiplin yang menyesakkan ini.

Dan sekarang, aku telah kehilangan dia juga. Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku.

"Jin..." aku berbisik pelan, tangis dan isakku sudah pecah sejak belasan detik yang lalu. "Jiinn!"

Penglihatanku berubah buram, dan yang kulihat selanjutnya hanyalah kegelapan.

•••

Semua siksaan batin itu terus berlanjut, dan selalu ditemani oleh latihan fisik yang semuanya tidak manusiawi. Secara istilah, maka keadaan Sasuke saat itu bisa dibilang sebagai proses pembuatan sebuah mesin pembunuh yang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Mereka melakukan hampir semua hal untuk membuat si bocah lupa dengan apa yang namanya emosi, memberinya luka-luka batin yang cukup untuk membuat manusia manapun kehilangan nurani, bahkan mungkin kewarasannya.

Namun dia bertahan. Demi Tuhan, bocah kecil itu terus bertahan.

Semuanya adalah berkat keberadaan kakaknya, Itachi. Bagi Sasuke, kakaknya itu adalah matahari sekaligus bulan dalam kehidupannya. Kakak yang jika pulang dari tugas, selalu menghabiskan setiap detik waktunya bersama sang adik, baik itu sekedar bermain, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, menyuapinya makan, pokoknya apapun untuk merawat sang adik.

Bagi Sasuke yang berumur 8 tahun, sosok Itachi adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa terus bersikap sebagai anak kecil sebagaimana aslinya. Itachi adalah orang kepada siapa Sasuke bisa bermanja-manja, Itachi adalah kakak yang bisa memberi Sasuke alasan untuk terus hidup. Karena saudaranya itulah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar peduli, dan terus menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi berjanji tak akan membiarkan 'hati' Sasuke dicuri oleh keluarga laknat itu. Sudah cukup mereka menghancurkan kehidupannya, membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran tanpa peduli usianya yang baru 15 tahun, Itachi tak akan membiarkan adiknya ikut menjadi korban atau boneka wayang yang bisa mereka kendalikan semaunya.

Tapi pemuda itu sadar, apapun yang dia perbuat, cepat atau lambat Sasuke juga akan dijadikan mesin pembunuh. Tak kurang dan tak lebih, sama seperti dirinya.

Dan akhirnya dia sadar, apa yang harus dilakukan agar adiknya itu bebas dari jeratan yang mengekangnya ke kehidupan nista macam ini.

•••

Apa yang terjadi?

Saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, aku sudah mengira-ngira akan bertemu dengan pemandangan yang rutin. Seorang maid akan menyambutku dengan sebuah baju ganti, lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah ditunggu di lapangan latihan, dan aku harus tiba di sana dalam waktu 10 menit. Sekedar informasi bagimu, aku sudah berumur 12 tahun dan dalam usia ini, latihanku sudah mulai intensif.

Tapi pagi ini, tak ada siapapun yang menunggu di samping ranjangku, bahkan keadaan mansion terlalu sepi sampai terasa tak nyaman.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, dan kesunyian tak mengenakkan itu kembali menyerangku dengan hebat, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan kakiku gemetaran seperti sedang dilandai badai salju yang dingin bukan buatan. Langkahku bergema di lorong, tak ada satu batang hidung pun yang kutemui ketika aku terus menyusuri jalan menuju ruang makan.

Sekali lagi, kutemukan hanya kekosongan. Bahkan para koki dan pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu bersiaga di pos mereka kini menghilang entah ke mana, seakan ditelan bumi. Piring berisi makanan yang kuingat selalu sudah tersedia dan mengepulkan asap harum juga tak kutemui, membuat meja bertaplak putih itu kosong melompong.

Perlahan namun waspada, kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang utama, di mana biasanya semua anggota keluarga berkumpul untuk pertemuan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang. Setiap kali kutapakkan kaki, kulakukan dengan sepelan dan sehalus mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mencapai pintu kayu bercat merah dengan ornamen berbentuk setan bertanduk dua yang terbuat dari emas itu, dan semakin tak makan waktu lagi bagiku untuk meraih handel pintu lalu mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

Pertanyaan itu kembali terulang dalam kepalaku, apa yang telah terjadi?

Bau darah amis yang kini begitu familiar menyapaku ketika aku masuk melalui pintu tersebut, dan karpet-karpet krem yang diwarnai merah adalah pemandangan yang menyambutku. Setiap sofa yang ada di ruangan itu berlubang-lubang layaknya sarang lebah, dan tubuh-tubuh kaku yang bertebaran membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah tadi ada perkelahian antar keluarga di dalam sini?

Pertanyaanku yang belum sempat diucapkan langsung terjawab ketika pandanganku terkunci pada sebuah sosok yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, dua pistol kembar bertipe 'Beretta Px4 Storm' berwarna hitam silver terpasang erat dalam genggaman jari-jarinya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir belakang berayun bagai ular sanca ketika dia berbalik cepat sambil membidik, namun senjatanya segera diturunkan ketika dia melihat kalau akulah yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke..." dia berbisik pelan, sebuah senyum lembut segera terpasang di wajahnya.

"K-kakak, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar, mataku berkeliling untuk melihat keluarga adopsiku yang sudah mati. "K-kenapa kau bunuh mereka semua...?"

"Karena harus," jawab Kakak tanpa sedikitpun keraguan atau sesal dalam suaranya, namun ada kesedihan tersimpan dalam bola matanya yang sehitam malam. "Karena besok, mereka akan mulai menyuruhmu melakukan misi pembunuhan, Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau jadi pembunuh. Cukup aku saja yang seperti ini," kata Kakak sambil mendekatiku, adik tersayangnya. Tangannya bergerak naik untuk mengelus kepalaku. "Kau layak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik..."

"T-tapi, bagaimana sekarang...?"

"Aku harus membakar rumah ini lalu bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu," Kakak berucap sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya. Itu adalah sebuah kartu putih. "Ini alamat temanku yang berjanji akan mengurusmu. Pergilah padanya, dia bisa memberimu perlindungan."

"T-tidak mau! Aku mau ikut Kakak!" suaraku gemetar saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kakak, aku mau selalu bersama-sama kakak! "Kemanapun Kakak pergi, aku ikut! Aku nggak mau ditinggal sendirian!"

"Sasuke, dari sekarang aku akan menjadi buruan..." Kakak berusaha membujuk sambil memegang bahuku dengan tangannya yang hangat dan besar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi bersamaku, terlalu bahaya."

"Ta-tapi...! Tapi...!"

"Sasuke," suara Kakak tiba-tiba menunjukkan wibawa dan wewenangnya, dan itu langsung membuatku diam. "Ini adalah perintah."

"...Baik..."

Aku melangkah mundur, menyimpan belasan emosi yang terlalu asing bagi hatiku yang masih terlalu muda. Kuangkat wajahku sekali lagi, berusaha mematri wajah Kakak yang tersenyum lembut dalam ingatanku yang terdalam. Aku mengerti apa yang baru dia katakan, kejadian ini mungkin saja membuat kami terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan berpotensi untuk membuat aku dan Kakak terpisah selamanya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu sedih seperti itu," Kakak tiba-tiba menjitak dahiku dengan dua jarinya, sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan untuk menghiburku. "Aku janji, kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Aku memandang wajah Kakak, dan di sana kutemukan keyakinan.

Kakak tak pernah bohong padaku, karena itu aku akan percaya padanya.

"Ya..." aku menjawab dengan sebuah bisikan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakak."

•••

Kini Sasuke sudah berumur 16 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang agent-for-hire dengan bayaran yang mahal. Latihan neraka yang membuat masa kecilnya jadi suram kini malah menjadi hulu pedang yang tajam baginya, karena dengan semua itu, dia menjadi seorang prajurit bayaran dengan kemampuan yang ditakuti oleh banyak pihak. Misi pengintaian, pengawalan, bahkan sampai penghancuran total semua digelutinya, dan tak ada satupun yang pernah gagal.

Berbeda dengan agen pada umumnya, Sasuke memakai jas, celana, dan dasi berwarna putih, dengan kemeja gelap. Pistol yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergaya spiky sampai mirip pantat ayam ini adalah Ruger SR9 berisi 17 peluru dengan warna silver, sebuah senjata kepercayaan yang dijamin selalu tersampir di balik jas putihnya. Dia adalah seorang marksman yang ahli dalam semua jenis senjata, baik itu rifle, sniper, shotgun, atau bahkan sebuah machine gun. Akurasinya pun kelas dunia, 9 dari 10 tembakannya selalu menghantam target, dengan rekor tepat menembak di jarak 250 meter dengan sebuah AK-47, dan 100 meter dengan Ruger kesayangannya.

Misi yang dia jalani hampir bisa dipastikan 100% berhasil, karena Sasuke hanya menerima tugas yang dia yakin bisa diselesaikannya. Dia tak pernah perlu partner, maupun bala bantuan. Semua tugasnya dikerjakan sendirian, membuatnya menerima julukan Lone Wolf (serigala penyendiri).

Tapi ada satu bidang yang tak pernah ditolak Uchiha ini walau seperti apapun keadaannya, dan itu adalah misi yang mengharuskannya menjadi seorang bodyguard.

Karena intisari yang membentuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya bukanlah pedang, tapi perisai.

•••

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelap ketika telepon genggamku berbunyi nyaring, menggetarkan meja di mana ia berada dengan halus. Kukucek mataku beberapa kali untuk mengusir kantuk, lalu kusibakkan selimut putih tipis yang berperan sebagai penutup tubuhku yang basah oleh keringat, membuatku setuju dengan pendapat kalau musim panas memang kadang menyebalkan. Kuraih benda elektronik persegi itu, lalu menekan tombol dial.

"Sasuke?" suara di telepon terdengar familiar. "Ada tugas baru untukmu."

"Oke, apa sekarang, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake, seorang bounty hunter dengan reputasi yang membahana baik di belahan dunia mana saja. Dialah 'teman' yang berjanji pada Kakak untuk mengurusku setelah kepergiannya, dan pria ini jugalah yang melatihku menjadi seorang agen, alih-alih menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Boleh dibilang dia juga berperan sebagai manajerku, karena setiap misi yang sampai padaku harus melalui pria ini dulu.

"Tujuanmu adalah Jepang, lokasinya akan diberikan melalui GPS setelah kau sampai."

"Roger," aku menjawab pelan sambil menutup telpon.

Kuedarkan pandangan pada kamar losmen tempatku menginap, bukan berarti aku tak punya uang untuk menginap di hotel berbintang lima, tapi aku hanya butuh istirahat setelah menyelesaika misi dan penginapan murah seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus rasa penat dan lelah dari tubuhku. Setelah melihat berkeliling, kutemukan bajuku yang sudah dilaundry sudah terletak di depan pintu kamar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan niat untuk mengambil sebuah shower singkat dan membersihkan kulitku dari keringat.

Kuangkat baju itu dengan eskpresi indiferen, tak ambil peduli pada aromanya yang tidak harum ataupun bau, aku punya cukup parfum untuk membuatnya wangi dalam sekejab. Sambil memasang dasi, kuperhatikan lagi penampilanku di cermin yang terpasang di sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut kamar. Yep, paling tidak aku hanya perlu bersisir karena pemilik hotel sudah ini cukup baik hati untuk menyetrikakan semua pakaian ini untukku. Akan kupastikan untuk memberinya tip lebih nanti atas pelayanan yang menyenangkan ini.

Aku keluar bangunan tua itu, sama sekali tidak kaget saat menemukan kalau udara masih cukup hangat walaupun sudah malam. Sebelum melangkah pergi, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke toko pakaian di samping losmen tua itu lalu membeli sebuah jaket bulu yang tebal dan hangat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sang pemilik. Memangnya salah jika aku bersiap untuk menghadapi cuaca yang pasti berbeda 180 derajat dari kehangatan udara negeri ini?

Hanya perlu jalan kaki kira-kira 5 menit untuk mencapai bandara yang kini bercahaya terang karena hari sudah malam. Setelah check in, kutemukan kalau perjalanan ke Jepang mengharuskanku untuk transit dulu di Laos, namun itu juga bukanlah masalah, daripada harus menunggu selama 300 menit. Paling tidak perjalanan ini akan membuatku bisa tidur sedikitnya 3 jam.

Pesawat yang kunaiki memiliki kursi nyaman dan pramugari cantik yang wajahnya langsung merona ketika kuberikan senyum terbaikku. Hem, ingatlah pesanku ini, senyum adalah sesuatu yang harus kau kuasai jika ingin selalu dipuja wanita. Setelah memesan secangkir teh hangat pada sang pramugari menawan (jangan tanya kenapa tidak milih kopi karena aku pingin tidur), aku segera terlelap di buaian bantal, kubuat dari jaket bulu yang kubeli sebelumnya.

...

Perkiraanku tepat, Jepang memang sedang mengalami musim dingin, bahkan kristal-kristal salju masih berjatuhan dari langit ketika aku melangkah ke depan bandara Narita, membuatku mensyukuri keputusan untuk membeli jaket bulu yang kini membungkus tubuhku rapat. Kulihat-lihat lagi kota Tokyo ini, kembali ke kampung halaman selalu saja membuatku tenggelam dalam nostalgia.

Namun aku datang ke Jepang bukan untuk jalan-jalan, karena ponselku yang berdering adalah pertanda kalau misiku telah dimulai. Kulihat lokasi pertemuan di fitur GPS yang telah disediakan oleh Kakashi... tidak jauh, hanya 10 menit naik taksi dari bandara ini. Beserta informasi lokasi juga dilampirkan sebuah pesan singkat dari manajerku itu.

"Semoga sukses..." hanya itu pesannya.

Aku mendengus tipis, sampai kapanpun dan berapa kalipun aku memberitahu pria itu agar tak bersikap macam ayahku, dia tetap saja melakukannya. Tapi aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku membenci itu, karena jujur saja, dia memang sangat cocok sebagai figur seorang ayah. Dan aku memang menghormatinya, sebagai teman, sebagai guru, dan sebagai keluarga.

Aku menghentikan taksi pertama yang kulihat, langsung kubayar di muka dan kuberikan alamat tujuan yang sudah kutulis di selembar kertas agar tak perlu ada banyak acara tanya-tanya, karena aku memang tak begitu suka bicara. Perjalanan berlalu dengan cepat dan sunyi, sebuah situasi yang kuhargai karena memang itu kesukaanku.

Yang menungguku di ujung perjalanan itu adalah sebuah gedung perusahaan pencakar langit yang sesungguhnya tidak cukup sesuai dengan karakteristik kota Tokyo, namun apa yang bisa kubilang? Setiap orang punya selera masing-masing. Kuarahkan pandanganku jauh ke atas, dan bisa kulihat kalau perusahaan ini memakai sebuah bunga sakura sebagai simbolnya. Warna merah mudanya cukup serasi dengan putihnya salju yang menutupi kota tercanggih di dunia ini.

Pertemuanku ada di lantai teratas, memaksaku untuk naik lift sampai setidaknya 60 lantai. Aku keluar dari kotak elevator itu hanya untuk menemukan kalau seluruh lantai ini dibuat hanya menjadi satu ruangan untuk satu kantor, membuatku langsung tahu kalau klienku adalah pemimpin perusahaan.

"Selamat datang," sebuah suara feminin namun mengandung ketegasan menyambutku. "Agen Sasuke Uchiha."

•••

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya," mata Sasuke segera bergerak cepat ke dada wanita itu, namun yang dia cari tentu saja bukan ukuran dada ataupun hal mesum lainnya, melainkan sebuah plat nama. "Nyonya Tsunade."

"Hm, kau terinformasi dengan baik," wanita dewasa itu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya hanya dan hanya pada wajah perempuan tersebut. "Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu, Nyonya...?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, setelah kulihat-lihat, kau ternyata tampan juga..." Tsunade membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ke telinga Sasuke sambil memainkan telunjuknya di dada pemuda itu. "Kau tahu, tak akan ada yang datang ke kantor ini untuk 30 menit ke depan. Jadi mungkin kita sempat..."

"Maaf," Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mundur, suaranya tetap kalem walaupun nalurinya sebagai laki-laki cukup tergetar oleh rayuan wanita itu. Dia tak akan menyangkal kalau bodi perempuan bernama Tsunade ini cukup bombastis untuk menundukkan semua pria biasa. Hanya saja, Sasuke adalah agen profesional, dan dia tak suka mengumbar nafsu jika sedang bertugas, bagaimanapun seorang pria harus punya harga diri dan kesopanan. "Saya datang untuk pekerjaan. Saya tak melayani keperluan lain di luar lingkup itu."

"Hm, konsisten pada tugas. Aku suka sekali..." desah Tsunade dengan suara menggoda, namun ekspresi Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berubah berhasil mengubah pikiran sang pemimpin perusaahan itu. "Baiklah, kau berhasil menangkal godaanku. Itu cukup sebagai tanda kelulusanmu."

"Apa ini semacam ujian?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat, jelas-jelas merasa tersinggung. "Apa Anda meragukan kapasitas saya sebagai seorang agen profesional, Nyonya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu mengetesmu sendiri karena tugasmu menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku," kata wanita itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. "Ini."

"Foto?" tanya Sasuke, namun dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya nanti.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bodyguard untuk orang yang ada di foto itu. Dia adalah pewaris selanjutnya dari perusahaan ini, tapi surat warisan menyatakan itu hanya akan terjadi jika dia mencapai umur 17 tahun."

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya agar Tsunade berhenti sebentar. "Ulang tahunnya sudah dekat, dan banyak kerabat yang mengincar nyawanya."

"Bisa kulihat kalau otakmu juga cukup tajam, Agen Sasuke," puji sang wanita seksi dengan sebuah kedipan mata. "Kau benar, karena itu aku ingin kau memastikan keselamatannya sampai tanggal 28 bulan depan."

"Apa yang bisa meyakinkanku kalau bukan kau yang ingin membunuhnya?"

"Hm, kau juga cepat mengerti situasi ya," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak bisa memberimu jaminan apapun, tapi jika kau pikir aku akan membahayakan gadis itu, silakan tembak aku sekarang."

Mata Sasuke berkilat mendengar pernyataan itu, dan dia menerimanya dengan serius. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera memasukkan tangan ke balik jas putihnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah pistol semi automatic kepercayaannya, Ruger SR9, lalu menodongkannya tepat di dahi Tsunade.

"Kau serius soal ini?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya berubah dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Tsunade tak menjawab, wanita itu hanya terus mempertahankan ekspresinya yang keras dan tegas, sebuah kekokohan yang tak teruntuhkan. Sasuke melepas pengaman senjatanya, mengambil sebuah napas panjang, lalu menarik pelatuk dengan jari telunjuk.

...Dia cukup kaget saat menemukan kalau Tsunade masih memasang ekspresi sama.

"Hm, kau jujur," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kembali pistolnya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Kenapa pistolmu tidak meletus?" tanya Tsunade, mau tak mau dia penasaran juga.

"Oh, ini sama sekali belum diisi peluru," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil mengeluarkan magazine senjata api di tangannya, menunjukkan kalau slot benda itu kosong. "Tapi trik ini selalu berhasil jika aku ingin membuat seseorang mengeluarkan kejujurannya. Dan karena kau sudah jujur sejak awal, trik ini gagal."

"Kau menakutkan, kau tahu itu? Menilik betapa seriusnya ekspresimu tadi, kurasa siapapun pasti menyangka kau akan benar-benar menembak mereka."

"Tapi itu sebuah keharusan bagi agen sepertiku, yang tak boleh mudah percaya pada siapapun juga," Sasuke tersenyum ringan, lalu mengambil kembali foto yang diberikan Tsunade dari saku jasnya. "Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang harus kulindungi kali ini."

Cantik, itulah kata pertama yang muncul di dalam otak Sasuke yang cerdas. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi misinya kali ini adalah seorang gadis muda yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya, dengan mata sehijau zamrud dan rambut sepink bunga sakura, penghias musim semi. Senyumnya begitu menawan sampai pemuda itu tak bisa melepaskan matanya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Sakura Haruno."

•

Wokeh, kayaknya hamba nggak punya terlalu banyak komentar sendiri untuk chapter ini. Dan jangan heran kenapa hamba bisa cukup punya pengetahuan tentang scene-scene berdarah, itulah akibat terlalu sering nonton film horor dan kriminalisme yang sadis. Hamba juga cukup berwawasan dalam hal senjata api, menjelaskan kenapa hamba bisa tahu nama pistol macam Ruger SR9, atau Desert Eagle, atau juga Beretta AR70, EM-2, FARA 83, COP 367 Derringer... hal-hal semacam itu.

Kasih hamba komen ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Blood of My Past

**Galerians, log in.**

Silahkan membaca!

•

**I Can't Escape the Past**

Percayakah kau kalau kubilang kalau aku tak pernah bermimpi?

Tidak, itu masih kurang tepat...

Bukannya aku tak pernah bermimpi, tapi aku tak pernah melihat apapun di dalam alam tidur itu.

Setiap kali aku menutup mata dan membiarkan otot-ototku yang lelah sesudah bertugas seharian, atau sesudah harus terus bangun sampai berhari-hari, yang bisa kulihat selanjutnya hanyalah hitam... kegelapan.

Tidak, yang kubicarakan di sini bukanlah hitam seperti yang biasa kita lihat setiap kali menutup mata, sama sekali bukan. Karena dalam dunia itu, aku berdiri sendirian, menatap pada kegelapan yang terentang sampai jarak tak terbatas. Dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah mimpi karena aku selalu terperangkap di sana dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, mampu kurasakan berdetak seiring jantungku yang berdegup teratur bak dentingan piano.

Kau salah jika mengira aku akan bangun dengan sebuah jeritan, tubuh penuh peluh, dan mata yang membelalak. Kau salah, karena aku selalu bangun dengan damai, tenang, tanpa banyak suara seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Karena kegelapan yang menguasai dan menjajah alam bawah sadarku itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya... itu hanya sesuatu yang sederhana.

Karena bagiku...

Kegelapan adalah kenyataan.

...

Kau mengerti?

...

•••

Sering kudengar orang-orang berkata bahwa hidup di dalam kenangan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menghadapi kejamnya kenyataan. Dalam begitu, kau bisa terus tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah terhapus dari memorimu, sebuah kenangan abadi yang bisa terus kau putar kembali kapanpun kau menginginkannya.

Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau seperti diriku? Orang yang baik kenangan maupun kenyataannya sama-sama menyakitkan? Seorang laki-laki dengan bekas luka hati dalam yang berasal dari masa lalunya, lalu terus mendapat torehan-torehan baru yang disayat oleh masa sekarang?

...

Jika kehidupan ini adalah sebuah kertas, sama seperti sebuah kanvas putih yang murni tak bernoda, dengan sebuah kuas dan cat berbagai warna tersedia di sampingnya...

Maka dengan sangat percaya diri akan kukatakan, kalau kertasku sudah penuh oleh warna hitam yang berasal dari kegelapan...

Merah dari pekatnya darah...

Perak dari ketajaman hulu pedang...

Kuning menyala dari mesiu yang meletus...

Semua itu adalah warnaku, setiap corak dan nuansa yang dicoretkan pada kehidupanku sejak masa kecil. Warna-warna permanen, dosa-dosa yang tak akan pernah bisa kuhapus sebanyak apapun aku berusaha. Tak ada air di dunia ini yang bisa membersihkan cat di kertas kehidupan, apalagi jika cat tersebut sudah lama terdiam dan mengeras sampai tak mungkin lagi terpisahkan.

Masa kecilku yang kelam, penuh dengan pelajaran bagaimana cara menyakiti orang dan bagaimana menyebabkan darah mengucur ke atas bumi yang tak bersalah. Masa kecil, waktu-waktu di mana kuas yang dipegang oleh tangan kecil jiwaku hanya bisa dicelupkan pada warna-warna yang seharusnya indah dan bisa membuat indah, namun menjadi sadis dan menakutkan ketika aku yang melukiskannya.

...

Salahkah aku jika berharap aku bisa mendapat kemampuan untuk mengingat apa yang ingin kuingat dan melupakan apa yang ingin kulupakan? Berdosakah aku jika menginginkan sebuah keahlian untuk menghapus kenangan-kenangan tertentu seperti sebuah komputer menghapus file-filenya?

Tidak, aku sudah terlalu kotor dan ternoda untuk menginginkan sebuah anugrah yang begitu ajaib. Tanganku sudah terlalu dikotori oleh darah untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, hidupku sudah terlalu dalam tenggelam di warna hitam untuk meminta Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya padaku...

Kau tahu kenapa?

"Karena kebahagiaan terlalu asing bagiku."

•••

Pemuda itu membuka matanya ketika jam yang tergantung di dinding berdentang sebanyak 6 kali, dan dia hanya perlu mengerjap sebanyak satu kali sebelum semua kantuk terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tak ada keringat yang nampak di kulitnya ketika pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut putih, menunjukkan kalau dia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Tentu saja, karena temperatur udara cukup rendah untuk membuatmu menggigil seperti daun diterpa angin di salah satu pagi musim dingin macam ini, tapi pemuda yang kita perhatikan sekarang terlihat sama sekali tak peduli pada dinginnya udara, dengan tenang dan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi kamar, menuju kamar mandi.

Suara air yang jatuh di lantai porselen menyatakan kalau pemuda itu sudah menyalakan shower, dan kepul asap yang membuat dinding ruangan menjadi lembab menunjukkan kalau shower itu menyemburkan air panas. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menggubris dan tak berusaha menikmatinya, karena ini hanyalah sebuah rutinitas yang dilakukan setiap hari untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Walaupun nampak muda, dan usianya memang baru saja berubah 17 tahun, pria ini adalah seorang agen sewaan dengan kualitas mendunia dan dikenal di mana saja, terutama di dunia hitam. Dan namanya adalah Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu menyelesaikan mandinya dengan memutar keran, membuat semburan air panas dari shower berhenti. Dia menarik sebuah handuk tebal dengan warna putih standar yang tersampir di dinding kamar mandi lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih celana panjang yang tadi dia gantungkan di pintu kamar mandi dan memakainya kembali, sebelum berjalan keluar menuju lemari pakaian.

Sebagai seorang agen, Sasuke juga telah belajar seni menyamar, terutama bagaimana caranya memilih pakaian yang akan membuatnya mudah bercampur di kerumunan orang, atau menciptakan penampilan yang akan membuatnya tak dikenali siapapun. Karena itulah dia menarik keluar sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu, celana jins senada namun jaket berlengan panjang berwarna putih polos. Dia memperhatikan pilihan pakaiannya sebelum mengangguk puas, lalu melempar ketiganya ke atas ranjang yang belum dirapikan.

Sasuke tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyisir rambutnya karena apapun yang dia lakukan, gaya pantat ayam itu tak akan pernah berubah. Namun pria itu berdiri sedikit lebih lama di depan cermin untuk memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya.

Jika kau sering melihat di film-film bagaimana tubuh agen, maka ketahuilah kalau kau telah ditipu mentah-mentah. Dalam kenyataan, para prajurit bayaran ini tak pernah memiliki tubuh yang begitu bersih dan mulus seperti James Bond, walaupun sama-sama berotot. Badan mereka pasti dipenuhi oleh bekas luka, baik yang besar atau kecil, parah atau ringan. Luka torehan yang berasal dari sayatan senjata tajam, atau bekas membulat yang dihasilkan oleh peluru senapan. Yang pasti, kau tak akan menemukan tubuh seorang agen tanpa bekas luka. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Walaupun baru dua tahun menggeluti dunia kriminal dan baku tembak, tapi tubuh Sasuke sudah bisa diibaratkan sebuah talenan tua yang penuh bekas irisan memanjang atau yang pendek. Bekas-bekas luka ini memang kurang jelas terlihat dari jauh, apalagi jika kau rabun dan kelupaan bawa kacamata, namun bagi orang yang cukup teliti dan perhatian, maka semua itu akan mudah ditangkap oleh matanya.

Tapi pandangan Sasuke bukan tertuju pada semua itu, karena yang menarik perhatian agen muda itu adalah sebuah luka mendatar yang ada pada sisi tubuhnya, tepat di samping area lambung. Sesuatu yang dia dapatkan karena terserempet peluru kaliber 50 yang melesat dari moncong pistol Night Hawk, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Desert Eagle, beberapa hari lalu. Dia ingat, peluru itu ditembakkan oleh seorang gembong mafia dari Thailand saat Sasuke memburunya sampai ke kedalaman Alaska, ketika mereka bentrok di sebuah gedung kosong dan terbengkalai. Tentu saja, sebagai balasan sudah memberinya luka ini, Sasuke sudah memastikan kalau sampah itu sekarang meringkuk di penjara dengan beberapa gigi patah.

Dan sekarang, luka itu terbuka lagi bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh, bikin repot saja..." gerutu sang Uchiha sambil berjalan ke arah kopernya yang terbuka lebar, di mana dia mengambil selembar sapu tangan dan sebotol vodka keluaran tahun 1990.

Dia tuangkan sedikit minuman keras itu ke sapu tangannya yang berwarna coklat tua, lalu dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang, menyapukannya ke luka terbuka di tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam rasa perih ketika alkohol meresap ke dagingnya yang terbuka, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mengambil satu tegukan panjang dari botol vodka dalam genggamannya. Hembusan napas puas adalah pertanda kalau alkohol yang masuk melewati kerongkongannya terbukti cukup ampuh untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit, dan untuk mencari aman, Sasuke kembali menenggak cairan memabukkan itu.

Hebatnya, walaupun sudah menelan cukup banyak, Sasuke masih cukup sadar untuk mengambil baju yang terhampar di atas ranjang lalu mulai memasangnya ke badan. Dia adalah seorang peminum yang kuat, tanpa peduli usianya yang baru 16 tahun, Sasuke minum bir seperti air melewati saringan. Bahkan dalam beberapa menit, efek alkohol itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari kesadaran Sasuke, meninggalkan otaknya segar dan tubuhnya hangat bertenaga. Setelah yakin tubuhnya dibalut pakaian lengkap, sang agen sewaan muda keluar dari apartemen yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal sementara, paling tidak sampai dia menyelesaikan misi kali ini.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya disambut oleh warna putih salju yang mendominasi semuanya.

•••

Putih... warna idamanku...

Putih adalah warna yang menyajikan kesucian dan kemurnian. Putih memberi rasa aman dan kebahagiaan. Putih adalah warna yang menjadi simbol kebaikan.

Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, maka kau akan tahu kalau sinar matahari juga putih. Putih menerangi segalanya, membuat yang tak terlihat menjadi jelas, memaksa semua yang suram dan kelam menjadi cerah.

Tapi aku dan putih adalah dua garis yang lurus dan sejajar, memanjang sepanjang masa namun tak akan pernah bertemu selamanya.

Putih adalah warna yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan, tapi aku adalah seorang manusia yang hanya punya pertalian dengan penderitaan. Putih adalah warna yang memberikan kedamaian dan ketentraman, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang pria yang dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan dan kesedihan. Putih adalah simbol kejujuran, namun aku hanyalah seorang manusia bertopeng dengan senyum palsu demi menyembunyikan tangisan batinku.

...

Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku memiliki warna putih dalam diriku?

...

Semenjak aku berpisah dari kehidupan mengerikan di mansion Uchiha itu, kusadari kalau aku menjadi suka dan selalu mencari pakaian, atau benda-benda lain, dengan warna putih. Tanpa tahu kalau tindakan itu hanyalah usaha tak sadar untuk menyembunyikan warnaku yang asli, menyamarkan corak sebenarnya yang melukis setiap inci kehidupanku.

Namun perlahan-lahan, aku akan sadar walau seperti apapun pakaian yang kupakai, kekelaman itu tak akan berpindah dari dalam dadaku... dari dalam hatiku. Kegelapan yang sudah terukir dalam di dinding batu jiwa dan nyawaku tak akan pernah pupus biarpun diterpa oleh sinar ratusan matahari, tak akan pernah terkikis walaupun dihempas ribuan ombak, tak akan pernah lenyap biar dengan jutaan tobat.

Kau tahu? Banyak orang sering bilang kalau jika mau berusaha, maka cahaya terang dan kebahagiaan selalu menunggu kita di ujung jalan. Tapi apa artinya hal itu bagiku, jika kehidupanku sudah lama menemui jalan buntu?

Tak peduli sebesar apapun aku berharap, di dunia ini selalu ada hal-hal yang tak bisa diubah. Seperti putih yang tak akan pernah bisa mensucikan hitam, karena pertemuan dua warna itu hanya akan menghasilkan kelabu. Sebuah warna yang tidak kotor, namun juga tak bisa diartikan sebagai bersih, terperangkap selamanya di garis antara dua hal, kebaikan dan keburukan.

Jika boleh diibaratkan, maka aku bagaikan seorang malaikat bersayap hitam yang tak tahu caranya terbang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam seorang diri di atas tanah yang diam, menatap teman-temanku melayang pergi dengan setiap kepakan sayap putih mereka yang indah bukan buatan. Memberiku kedamaian, tapi sekaligus meninggalkanku sendirian.

Seorang diri dan... kesepian.

...

Aku ingin menggenggam putih, tapi tanganku sudah terlalu ternoda untuk menggapainya.

...

Aku ingin melukis kehidupanku dengan putih yang murni, tapi kuasku sudah terlalu kotor untuk melakukannya.

...

Aku begitu mendambakan putih, namun aku tahu aku tak punya hak untuk memilikinya.

•••

Sasuke segera menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran yang menyedihkan itu. Dia tak punya waktu untuk depresi, tidak sekarang saat dia punya tugas untuk dilaksanakan.

Dengan pandangan mata lurus dan bahasa tubuh yang tegap, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Cuaca dingin yang kini memayungi seluruh kota Tokyo sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, karena Sasuke sudah sering mengalami yang lebih parah. Perhatiannya tidak teralihkan bahkan oleh bisingnya kendaraan maupun kerumunan orang, dia bagaikan kuda dengan kacamata yang hanya melihat ke depan.

Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi sang agen muda untuk mencapai lokasi tujuan, sebuah kafe bernama De La Rossa yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sasuke. Dia duduk dengan santai, menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengisyaratkan agar pelayan menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa, Goshujin-sama?" tanya maid berambut pirang panjang itu tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke sudah datang ke tempat ini setiap hari sampai-sampai semua maid dalam kafe itu sudah hapal apa yang dia pesan. "Kopi dan sepotong black forest?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang mencuri detak jantung sang maid muda, wajah gadis itu merona merah ketika pandangan mata hitam sang agen yang tajam tertuju padanya. "Tapi hari ini aku ingin black coffee."

"Segera diantar!" jawab gadis itu dengan riang.

Sasuke memperhatikan langkah-langkah gadis yang kini selalu akrab di matanya itu, matanya terpaku pada rambutnya yang dikuncir dan berayun kesana kemari seakan memamerkan keindahannya pada dunia. Dia suka menggoda gadis dengan senyumnya dan merasa senang jika berhasil membuat mereka tersipu malu dengan wajah merona, karena itu membuktikan kalau dirinya masih punya daya tarik terhadap lawan jenis. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria sehat yang tertarik pada wanita, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat melalui seluruh kehidupannya hanya seorang diri.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu!" maid yang sebelumnya datang lagi, wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyum hangat ketika dia meletakkan pesanan Sasuke di atas meja. "Silakan, Goshujin-sama!"

"Ah, terima kasih," Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke wajah gadis muda itu dan mempertemukan mata mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah sangat sering ke kafe ini dan bertemu denganmu, tapi kita tak pernah kenalan..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke Uchiha, dan kau?"

"E-eh, n-namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka..." gadis bermata biru itu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia cukup kaget ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke tak berniat melakukan jabatan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih tangan Ino, menariknya lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main, udara tiba-tiba jadi hangat dan langit seakan bertambah cerah. "E-eh, G-Goshujin-sama?"

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang nona cantik." Sasuke membiarkan bibir dan hidungnya tetap di tangan sang maid muda untuk beberapa lama, nada suaranya menyiratkan kekaguman dan kejujuran.

"T-terima kasih..." ucap Ino sambil menarik tangannya pelan-pelan ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram dada yang mulai sakit karena berdetak terlalu cepat, wajahnya juga memanas sampai Ino yakin bisa mengeluarkan asap. "A-ah, aku ada pekerjaan...! Sampai jumpa lagi, Goshujin-sama!"

"Sasuke," sela Sasuke dengan tegas sebelum gadis itu sempat melangkah pergi. "Panggil aku Sasuke."

"A-ah, baiklah..." maid yang tersipu malu itu memberikan senyum terbaik dan termanisnya. "Sampai ketemu, Sasuke..."

Ucapan itu menjadi salam perpisahan mereka, membuat Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap dan black forest yang terlihat begitu lezat, menunggu untuk disantap. Pemuda dengan jaket seputih awan itu mengambil secuil kecil dari potongan kuenya dan memasukkannya ke mulut, menikmati rasa manis-manis pahit yang sangat dia suka. Satu lirikan ke arloji yang nangkring di pergelangan tangan kirinya memberitahu Sasuke kalau waktu yang dia tunggu sudah hampir tiba, tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Seakan menjawab perkiraannya, sekelompok anak gadis dengan baju sekolah SMA muncul dari persimpangan jalan, 100 meter dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Sambil menghirup kopi hitam yang panas ke dalam mulut dan memberikan rasa pahit pada indera pengecapnya, mata Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan cewek-cewek SMA yang terdiri hanya dari 5 orang dan kini sedang asyik ngerumpi itu.

"Targetku..." mulut Sasuke berbisik tanpa suara ketika melihat rambut merah muda yang dihiasi sebuah bando biru berkibar diterpa angin, beserta dua bola mata yang memiliki warna dan keindahan setara permata jamrud. "...sudah muncul."

"Sakura."

•

Oh ya, ini Sasusaku masih ada satu chap lagi!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, log out.**


	3. A New Life

**Galerians, in.**

Inilah chapter terakhir, semoga bisa menghibur!

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto, tapi dinikmati oleh seluruh dunia.

Selamat membaca, dan review juga ya!

•

**The Day We Meet**

Langkah Sasuke mantap dan teratur, tak peduli bahwa trotoar yang ditapakinya cukup licin oleh salju yang sempat mencair. Pandangannya lurtus dan fokus, bahasa tubuhnya kokoh dan terkendali. Hingar bingar dan gemerlap kota Tokyo sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, karena seorang agen selalu tahu apa yang harus diperhatikan, apa yang harus dilihat, apa yang harus diawasi, dan apa yang harus dicermati. Walau tak harus menjadi seorang agen untuk mengerti bahwa profesionalitas selalu menyangkut sifat konsisten pada tugas, sebuah 'komitmen', suatu hal yang kini diusahakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sasuke.

...Yang mungkin membuat kalian bingung adalah fakta bahwa sang target tak ada di manapun dalam jarak pandang Sasuke.

Jangan langsung berpikir kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi inkompeten karena kehilangan target dengan sebegitu mudah. Kalian juga harus tahu bahwa profesionalitas juga mesti mencakup 'kelihaian'.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe bodyguard yang merangkap stalker karena selalu saja mengikuti targetnya ke mana-mana. Pemuda berambut hitam satu ini cuma perlu sebuah handphone untuk melakukan tugas pengawasan, cukup sebuah ponsel dan satu GPS tracker, dia sudah bisa mengamati seluruh pergerakan sang objek misi, Sakura Haruno.

Sang agen muda memeriksa telepon genggamnya, memastikan kalau sang target dan dia tidak terpisah sampai lebih dari seratus lima puluh meter. Walaupun telah bertekad untuk tidak menjadi stalker, sebagai seorang bodyguard Sasuke tetap berkewajiban untuk mencegah bahaya dan ancaman seperti apapun dari Sakura. Bahkan sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah siang ini, pengamatan Sasuke telah menyapu hampir seisi kota hanya untuk menilai lokasi-lokasi riskan dan berbahaya. Beruntung baginya, si klien hanya pergi ke karaoke, di mana tingkat ancamannya tidak lebih dari 30 persen.

Tapi kita semua tahu, dalam garis pekerjaan Sasuke tak ada yang namanya kekhawatiran berlebihan. Oleh sebab itu, sebagai tindakan pencegahan, kini Sasuke berdiri menjulang di atap gedung tepat di seberang jalan bangunan karaoke bernama Ze-Mic tersebut. Di tangannya sudah tersedia sebuah teropong X-Ray mini namun punya cukup kemampuan untuk menembus dinding. Dan bagi siapapun di luar sana yang berpikir tak mungkin ada bahaya di karaoke, maka percayalah, mereka sangat salah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menyisir koridor dan bangunan, setengah berharap akan ada sesuatu yang patut mendapat perhatiannya. Tuhan mendengar keinginan itu, dan sebuah gerakan tepat di ujung koridor langsung tertangkap oleh dua bola mata hitam milik Sasuke. 3 sosok pria dewasa dengan postur tubuh tegap namun penampilan kasual tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu di samping tangga, seakan sudah lama berada di dalam sana untuk menunggu saat yang tepat. Wajah mereka dingin dan kaku, sebuah ekspresi yang menyatakan bahwa mereka punya misi dan akan melaksanakannya tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Langkah mereka kuat namun sunyi, berjalan menuju satu kamar yang ada di ujung lain koridor tersebut. Kurasa, tanpa kuberitahu pun kalian sudah tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya kan?

Insting yang terbentuk dan ditempa oleh puluhan misi berbahaya segera mengambil inisiatif, mengalirkan beberapa dosis adrenalin ke jantung Sasuke yang menyebarkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil tindakan, karena sedikit keterlambatan atau keraguan dalam misi semacam ini bisa berujung pada kegagalan dan hilangnya satu nyawa berharga yang tak bersalah. Namun taksiran lebih lanjut masih diperlukan sebelum Sasuke terjun ke medan pertempuran, mengingat dia juga masih harus mengecek apakah ketiga pria dewasa itu benar-benar pembunuh bayaran, atau sekedar tim maintenance atau malah hanya pelayan.

Sampai salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebatang pistol revolver New Nambu dari balik jaketnya.

...Tanpa tunggu lama, kaki Sasuke menjejak lantai atap dengan kuat dan tubuhnya pun melesat.

CRAASHH!

•••

Beruntung, suara tubrukan yang membuat kaca jendela pecah itu disamarkan oleh dentuman musik hard rock dari kamar keduan dari ujung, namun efek shock yang diakibatkan pada tiga pria yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu tetaplah tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja melompat dari atas atap gedung sebelah lutus menuju jendela, kini berguling 2 kali di lantai dan langsung melompat berdiri. Ketiga lelaki yang masih terperangkap dalam keadaan trans karena keterkejutan itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi dan tanpa respon yang berarti, kehadiran Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba adalah sebuah variabel tak terduga dalam seluruh ekuasi dan menempatkan tugas mereka dalam kekacauan.

Jarak antara mereka yang sangat dekat, kurang dari tiga jengkal, sangat membantu Sasuke. Karena selihai apapun Uchiha ini dalam mengontrol arah projektil (alias senapan, pistol, sebutkan saja), dia tetap paling ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, hasil dari latihan tarung real-live yang telah dijalaninya sejak usia 3 tahun. Dia juga sama sekali tak ragu untuk menganggap ketiga lelaki di depannya ini dengan sebuah label 'hostile', karena dari pengalamannya, orang yang menyiapkan sebuah senjata api dan berjalan menuju tempat yang hanya diisi oleh anak-anak perempuan tak berbahaya yang sedang bernyanyi riang, tak mungkin menyimpan niat baik.

Dalam sebuah gerakan memutar yang berpusat pada tumit kiri, Sasuke mengirimkan satu tendangan roundhouse pada tangan kanan pria paling depan, dengan sukses mementalkan senjata api itu keluar jendela yang baru saja dipecahkannya. Meneruskan putarannya, kini Sasuke merendahkan tubuh sehingga serangannya berubah menjadi tendangan menyapu, menghasilkan pemandangan seorang pria berjaket hitam yang jatuh terjerembab dan pingsan seketika karena kepalanya menghantam lantai marmer.

Laba terbesar yang diperoleh dari pertarungan ini adalah kenyataan kalau ketiga lawannya ternyata hanyalah amatiran yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa pada 'element of surprise'. Menjelaskan kenapa dua musuh yang tersisa masih saja cengok walaupun bos mereka sudah dilumpuhkan dengan efektif dan kini sudah terkapar di lantai. Kita juga harus ingat bahwa agen muda ini adalah orang yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan, itulah sebabnya dia memanfaatkan keuntungan ini dengan memberikan sebuah tendangan roundhouse lagi, membenamkan hak sepatu bootnya yang keras ke batok tengkorak dua sekawan itu, mengakibatkan gegar otak ringan yang langsung memberi mereka hadiah sebuah alam mimpi... tanpa pamrih, tentu saja.

Retina yang ada di dua mata hitam Sasuke mengirimkan informasi yang cukup memuaskan ke otak Sasuke, berkenaan dengan 3 lawan yang pingsan. Kebanggaan tipis menyelubungi hati pemuda itu untuk sejenak, mengingat konfrontasi kali ini bisa ia selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 38 detik dan cuma 3 serangan.

Tapi masih ada masalah. Profesionalitas juga memiliki hukum tak tertulis bahwa seorang agen perlu keahlian dalam 'membersihkan' hasil pekerjaannya. Untuk jendela yang pecah, Sasuke bisa membiakannya karena hal-hal semacam itu sudah sering terjadi di Jepang, mengingat jumlah anak nakal yang selalu bertambah. Tetapi, untuk 3 tubuh tak sadarkan diri yang kini tepar di dekat kakinya, itu urusan yang benar-benar beda.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada pintu di ujung koridor sebelah kiri, dan dia ingat kalau dari ruangan itulah ketiga pria ini muncul. Dia mencoba masuk ke dalamnya, dan merasa cukup lega karena di sana tak terdapat jendela, sesuatu yang pasti akan berperan sebagai faktor yang membantu tujuan Sasuke. Perlu waktu minimal 2 menit bagi pemuda itu untuk menyeret semua lawannya sampai kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan, dan setelah dia keluar, Sasuke mengunci pintu itu lalu melempar anak kuncinya ke dalam luar jendela. Biarpun dia tak punya dendam pada ketiga laki-laki itu, mengurung mereka dalam sebuah kamar untuk sedikit iseng juga tak ada salahnya kan?

•••

Memikirkan kembali semua yang dia alami, lihat, dan dengar selama beberapa hari ini, boleh dikatakan Sasuke cukup terkejut... dan sedikit kagum. Saat pertama menerima tugas ini, dia telah seenaknya memperkirakan... atau tepatnya memberi anggapan, bahwa Sakura adalah tipe Ojou-sama secara universal. Seorang gadis dengan kekayaan berlebih sehingga merasa dirinya jauh lebih berderajat di atas semua orang lain sehingga menjadi arogan, egois, dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke telah sering bertemu dengan tipe tuan putri macam ini, dan semua yang dia kenal adalah gadis yang selalu dimanjakan dengan harta, cewek-cewek naif yang mengira uang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya.

Namun Sakura berbeda...

Dalam kurun waktu 120 jam lebih, Sasuke telah menemukan dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, betapa 'merakyat'nya Ojou-sama yang satu ini. Gadis itu tak mengenal kasta, dia berteman dengan siapa saja dan ramah pada semua orang. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya adalah sebuah keaslian yang berasal dari dalam hati, dan apa yang dia ucapkan selalu kata-kata tulus yang lahir dari nurani.

**Apakah aku sudah terlalu sewenang-wenang memasang cap padanya...?**

Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke melihat gadis itu memandang remeh pada orang lain, tidak dalam satu kesempatan pun pemuda itu melihat Sakura menyalahgunakan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Bahkan, Sasuke cukup yakin gadis itu tak pernah memakai uang lebih dari yang dia perlukan.

**Ketika aku menganggapnya seorang cewek kaya yang congkak dan sombong...**

**Sesungguhnya dia hanyalah gadis biasa dengan hati yang bercahaya?**

"Yah," kata Sasuke ringan sambil memperhatikan Sakura berjalan keluar dari gerbang besi, sedang dia kini berdiri di atap sekolah... entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sana. "Mungkin aku harus mengubah anggapanku tentang gadis ini..."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tepi, melompati pagar yang mencegah siapapun jatuh dari atap tersebut. Sedikit pengamatan, dia memasang sebuah tali berwarna hijau di pagar dalam sebuah simpul, lalu menyambungkan tali itu dengan ikat pinggang khusus yang telah terpasang di pinggangnya. Pemuda itu menutup mata dan merentangkan tangan, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap menuju tanah yang berada 10 meter di bawahnya.

Sasuke merasakan angin berdesir kencang di sekitar wajahnya, rambutnya berkibar dengan ganas karena kecepatan gaya jatuh bebas saat gravitasi menariknya ke pusat bumi. Namun hati pemuda itu absen akan ketakutan atau kecemasan, dia hanya terus diam sambil terus mempertahankan posisinya selagi tanah mulai mendekat dengan cepat. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba sekali, tali yang terikat pada pinggangnya mencapai titik terpanjang sekitar 3 meter di atas bumi, namun kelenturan tali tersebut memungkinkan pemuda itu terus turun walau dalam kecepatan yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

Saat kakinya memijak tanah, tangan pemuda itu segera berkelebat dan melepaskan pengait di ikat pinggangnya, membiarkan tali elastis tersebut meluncur kembali ke udara dengan momentum yang cukup untuk membuatnya sampai kembali di permukaan atap sekolah. Wajah Sasuke adalah potret ketenangan, seakan-akan stunt ini sudah ratusan kali dia lakukan, ekspresinya tetap lurus ketika dia bergerak ke sebuah semak dan menarik tas hitam yang tersembunyi di sana. Pemuda itu melepaskan ikat pinggang khususnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan sunyi dan santai ke halaman belakang yang penuh sekolah, tugas pengawasannya di sekolah sudah berakhir untuk hari ini.

•••

Musim dingin telah mencapai puncak, setiap hari kini dipenuhi oleh kristal-kristal heksagonal yang turun dari langit, jatuhnya seperti hujan namun menari bagaikan daun yang terlepas dari pohonnya. Salju yang menumpuk dan dingin yang menggigit mungkin merupakan halangan bagi setiap pekerja atau pelajar di kota ini, namun semua itu tak bisa menghentikan seorang agen muda bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan walaupun dia kini terperangkap di antara hembusan udara yang serasa mengulitinya perlahan-lahan dan temperatur rendah yang berusaha menghentikan kerja tubuhnya, pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya: berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon, mengawasi siswa dan siswi yang membanjiri halaman depan, masing-masing bertekad untuk segera pergi dari kungkungan udara dingin dan pulang ke kehangatan rumah mereka.

Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun lautan murid itu mulai menipis sampai tak meninggalkan siapapun dalam jarak pandangnya, karena dia tahu sang klien selalu pulang lebih lambat dari kebanyakan murid, mengerjakan pr bersama teman baiknya yang berambut biru panjang di dalam perpustakaan.

Saat menunggu itulah, Sasuke melihat seorang pria dengan syal menutupi wajahnya muncul dari simpangan, di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang. Orang itu meletakkan apa yang dia bawa di depan gerbang sekolah, dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah-langkah cepat seperti terburu-buru.

Kecurigaan Sasuke pada isi kotak itu langsung tersembuhkan ketika dia melihatnya terbuka pelan-pelan, sesuatu yang kecil dan berbulu menyembul dari sedikit celah yang tercipta. Mata pemuda itu melebar seketika saat melihat kepala seekor anjing putih muncul, dan jika menilai dari ukurannya, dia yakin kalau binatang itu masih kecil, tidak lebih dari satu atau dua bulan. Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, dan otaknya mengkonfirmasi keanehan itu dengan memainkan sebuah memori yang sudah lama terkubur dalam kepalanya: kenangan saat dia masih kecil, bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Jin. Sebuah rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyengat dada pemuda itu, menyadarkannya bahwa perasaan itu adalah sebuah kerinduan. Kerinduan pada seekor binatang peliharaan kesayangan yang nyawanya telah Sasuke renggut dengan tangannya sendiri.

...Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk mencabut pikiran itu dari otaknya. Dia punya misi sekarang, dia tak punya waktu untuk seekor anjing kecil yang butuh tuan.

Tapi walaupun dia berpikiran begitu, Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa menghindar dari menatap anjing itu ketika beberapa siswi melewatinya. Dia melihat mereka mengelus-elus kepala anjing itu, memberinya sepotong roti untuk dimakan, bahkan menggendong-gendongnya dengan sayang. Pemuda itu membiarkan hatinya berharap akan ada satu dari gadis-gadis itu yang berbaik hati dan membawa binatang malang itu pulang, namun dia dikecewakan, dan dengan matanya sendiri dia harus melihat anjing itu kembali diletakkan ke dalam kardus untuk ditinggalkan.

Sasuke hampir saja menuruti instingnya untuk memungut anjing itu, sebelah kakinya bahkan berganti posisi seperti sedang mau melangkah, saat matanya menangkap kilasan warna pink dari arah pintu depan gedung sekolah. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat kembali ke posisi awalnya di bawah pohon, dua mata sehitam gerhana mencermati setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

...sesuai perkiraan, gadis itu juga melihat si anjing dan mendekatinya.

"Wah, lucunya..." Sakura mengangkat anjing itu dan memeluknya dengan gemas, tertawa geli ketika lidah kecil binatang itu menggelitik dagunya. Gadis itu mengangkatnya sampai mereka saling pandang, dan sebuah ekspresi sedih muncul di wajahnya. "Sayang sekali, rumahku tidak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan..."

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum getir. Dia menyesali nasib anjing itu, tak ada yang peduli padanya...

"Tapi aku akan membantu mencari orang yang mau merawatmu!"

Mata Sasuke melebar dalam keterkejutan, dan saat dia memperhatikan lagi, Sakura memang benar-benar menggendong si anjing dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Perlahan, sebuah senyum tipis namun lembut merayap di bibir Sasuke.

"Tuan putri yang satu ini memang selalu mengejutkanku..."

•••

Selama ini, hampir setiap hal yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura selalu berhasil mengejutkan Sasuke, mulai dari penampilan, sikap, kelakuan, dan banyak hal lain yang terlalu repot jika harus disebutkan. Tapi kelihatannya gadis itu masih belum puas, dan malam ini dia kembali memperlihatkan salah satu kualitas dirinya yang membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik.

Saat mereka pergi menuju area perumahan untuk mencari orang yang mau menampung anjing kecil tak bertuan itu, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kegiatan ini akan menghabiskan waktu begitu lama. Dari jauh, pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura mengetuk dari pintu ke pintu, mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang Sasuke yakin pasti permohonan agar pemilik rumah itu mau menerima anjing yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Tapi setiap kali kekecewaan membasuh wajah cantik yang berhiaskan dua mata sehijau jamrud itu, Sasuke tahu kalau dia telah ditolak, berkali-kali.

Namun Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke dengan keteguhan tekadnya. Gadis itu tidak menyerah, dan terus melanjutkan usahanya dari rumah ke rumah. Bulan telah menyapa bumi dan temperatur udara turun cukup drastis sampai uap bisa keluar setiap kali manusia menarik napas, namun gadis itu begitu gigih. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke menemukan dirinya jatuh dalam kekaguman.

...

Pukul sebelas malam, bahkan di saat ini sudah tak ada siapapun yang mau membukakan pintu untuk mendengarkan permintaan Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke pun mengetahui bahwa tangannya mulai mati rasa, tapi dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya melindungi sang gadis yang kini berjalan di tengah jalan komplek perumahan yang sudah lengang itu. Walaupun dari jauh, si pemuda itu bisa melihat kalau bibir Sakura yang semula berwarna pink segar kini mulai membiru karena dingin yang berlebihan, warna kulitnya yang merona sehat kini pucat seakan menjadi setengah mayat.

Sasuke sebenarnya menghendaki agar mereka tak pernah berkenalan, karena biar bagaimanapun dia ingin menjaga profesionalitas tugasnya. Namun ketika gadis itu jatuh berlutut di tengah jalan berselimut salju, pemuda itu bisa merasakan ketegakan tekadnya mulai bergoyang dan goyah. Tapi dia berhasil menghentikan niatnya, karena Sasuke ingin melihat satu hal lagi. Dia masih ingin melihat, setelah gagal mencarikannya majikan, apakah dia juga akan membuang anjing itu seperti semua orang lain?

...Tak disangka, dia malah mendengar sebuah isakan.

"Maaf ya..." gadis itu berbisik pelan sambil memeluk anjing itu lebih erat, bibirnya bergetar ketika air mata mengalir turun, menyeberangi pipinya. "Paling tidak, aku akan memastikan kau selalu hangat sampai pagi datang..."

Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke, jika dia tidak melakukan ini, maka lebih baik dia mati saja karena sudah menjadi orang yang tak punya hati. Pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju sang gadis yang berlutut sambil terisak. Dia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang menurutnya benar saat itu, melepaskan jaket bulu yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memasangnya di tubuh Sakura yang kedinginan.

"Eh...?" sang gadis perlahan-lahan mendongak, mata jamrudnya dipertemukan dengan sebuah sosok berpakaian serba hitam. "Apa yang kau...?"

"Kau sepertinya kedinginan," kata pemuda itu dengan nada datar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum jujur yang tidak dipaksakan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kubantu berdiri."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan tenaganya untuk menariknya sampai berdiri tegak. Rasa heran dan bingung masih memenuhi kepala dan setiap inci wajah gadis itu, namun entah kenapa, saat melihat senyum lembut yang terpasang di wajah Sasuke, dia merasa kalau dia bisa memercayai pemuda ini.

"Kemarikan anjingnya," ucap pemuda itu tanpa banyak basa-basi. "Biar aku yang memeliharanya."

"Eh...?" Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat pemuda berambut hitam di depannya menjulurkan tangan dan mengambil si anjing ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. "T-tunggu..."

"Ayo jalan, kau harus cepat pulang."

"Aku bilang tunggu...!" seru Sakura ketika melihat lelaki itu berbalik, mengucapkan satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal sekarang. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Sasuke," adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. "Dan kurasa aku bisa mendengarmu tanpa perlu teriak-teriak."

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mendengar respon yang seperti menghina itu.

"Sekarang, ayo bergegas. Terlalu lama berada di udara dingin tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa banyak bicara, dan Sakura menemukan dirinya mengikuti pemuda asing itu walaupun dia baru saja mengenalnya. Dia tak tahu apa, namun Sakura merasa tenang dan aman ketika dia melangkah di belakang pemuda itu. Dia tak bisa merasakan bahaya apapun yang mungkin berasal dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke ini.

Kesunyian itu terus meregang sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang besar, membatasi dunia dengan sebuah rumah yang lebih cocok disebut mansion saking besarnya. Sakura membuka gerbang itu perlahan-lahan, namun dia berbalik sekali lagi untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar ketus, namun tidak digubris oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura dengan sebuah senyum, menciptakan sebuah kecantikan yang membuat Sasuke terpana sesaat. "Karena sudah mengantarku pulang dan bersedia merawat anjing itu."

"…Tak usah dipikirkan." Sasuke menjawab sambil berjalan pergi.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Heh," Sasuke berbalik untuk terakhir kali, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

•••

**Satu minggu kemudian…**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya memakai sebuah celana kain longgar yang menutup tubuhnya dari batas pinggang ke bawah, mengucek kepalanya yang masih basah dengan selembar handuk biru terang. Pemuda itu melangkah dalam garis lurus menyeberangi ruangan menuju dapur, tangan kanannya berpindah dari kepala menuju lemari kaca yang berada di dinding dan mengambil satu pak roti tawar yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan.

Pemuda itu menggantung handuknya di sandaran kursi sebelum merobek bungkus roti, mengambil dua lembar makanan tersebut dan memasukkannya ke pemanggang sebelum menyalakan mesin tersebut. Sambil menunggu, tangannya pergi ke sebuah laci dan memungut sebuah kaleng dan pembukanya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah mangkok putih yang tergeletak di dekat pintu dapur. Dia membuka dan menuang isi kaleng ke dalam tempat itu.

"Jun!" pemuda berambut hitam itu memanggil sebuah nama, dan hanya perlu waktu tepat 3 detik sebelum sebuah gonggongan anjing betina yang familiar menjawab panggilannya. "Waktunya makan pagi!"

Mata Sasuke menatap dengan perhatian ketika seekor binatang berkaki empat dan berbulu putih bersih masuk ke dapur dengan bersemangat. Ekornya berkibas-kibas ketika dia menghampiri tuannya, menggosokkan tubuhnya dengan manja sebanyak beberapa kali sebelum menyapa mangkuk makannya, di mana dia dengan nikmat menyantap makan pagi.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari belakang Sasuke menandakan kalau roti yang dia panggang sudah matang. Pemuda itu mengambil dua lembar roti itu dan mengoleskan mentega dari toples yang ada di atas meja, kemudian menggigit dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Jun, jaga rumah dengan baik ya," kata pemuda itu selesai menghabiskan rotinya, dan kali ini dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari di samping ranjang dan menarik keluar sebuah seragam yang telah disiapkan sejak kemarin. "Asal kau tidak memecahkan sesuatu, aku janji akan membawamu jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Guk!" anjing itu menjawab dengan sebuah gonggongan nyaring, lalu pergi menjilat tangan tuannya sebagai ganti ungkapan rasa sayang.

"Hahaha, jangan nakal ya," pemuda itu memasang sepatunya dan keluar rumah, sebuah tujuan terpatri dalam otaknya.

…

Di sebuah gedung SMA, seorang pria dengan umur sekitar dua puluhan, rambut jabrik berwarna abu-abu, dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat malas sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku absen, memberitahu setiap orang yang melihat bahwa dia adalah seorang wali kelas. Namun itu bukanlah apa yang menarik perhatian, karena kini sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa membuat guru yang sebenarnya melakukan kegiatan rutin itu menjadi lebih diperhatikan dari biasanya. Dan sesuatu yang lazim itu berupa seorang murid, atau apa yang kita persepsikan sebagai seorang murid karena pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah, namun tak dikenal mengikuti guru muda itu dari belakang.

"**Hah…" **pria itu mengeluh dalam hati saat membuka pintu kelas, sangat sadar dengan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya dan orang di belakangnya. Tepat sebelum melangkah masuk, dia berbalik untuk menghadapi pemuda yang menarik perhatian tersebut. "Tunggu di luar sampai aku memanggilmu ya…"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Berdiri!" seru sang ketua kelas ketika dia berjalan menuju podium yang ada di depan tepat di depan papan tulis. Saat dia menatap murid-murid kesayangannya, pria itu disambut dengan sebuah koor yang bergema di seantero kelas hanya dengan satu perintah dari ketua kelas. "Beri salam!"

"SELAMAT PAGI, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Seperti biasa, kalian sangat bersemangat ya," kata Kakashi setelah murid-muridnya duduk tenang di kursi mereka. "Ah, aku punya kabar baik bagi kalian. Hari ini kalian mendapatkan seorang teman baru."

"Murid baru, begitu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di barisan terdepan. "Kok tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kakashi dengan nada santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga bingung, tapi karena kepala sekolah menerimanya, tak ada salahnya kita juga berbuat demikian."

"Cewek atau cowok, sensei?" sebuah pertanyaan melayang, entah dari siapa.

"Cowok," dengan satu kata itu, bisikan-bisikan ramai mulai terdengar dari setiap sudut kelas, bahkan sesekali diiringi oleh cekikikan nyaring yang terdengar genit. "Oke, jika kalian tidak tenang, si murid baru ini terpaksa harus terus berdiri di luar kelas sepanjang hari."

Kontan saja, kelas langsung sehening kuburan.

"Bagus," Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan berseru. "Baiklah, silakan masuk!"

Pandangan semua murid yang berjumlah total 35 orang itu langsung terpaku pada pintu geser yang terbuka, setiap leher perlahan-lahan memutar mengikuti langkah yang dibuat oleh si anak baru. Para gadis tidak salah memasang harapan mereka tinggi-tinggi, karena pemuda yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu memang memiliki kualitas di atas rata-rata.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat semakin cool dengan wajah yang tidak tersenyum. Rambut hitam bergaya spiky, yang kalau dilihat lebih dekat mirip seperti pantat ayam, menghiasi kepalanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dan dari posturnya, semua yang ada di kelas langsung tahu bahwa ototnya terbentuk dengan baik. Bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan kepercayaan diri dan ketidakpedulian pada dunia, namun matanya memancarkan daya pikat yang bisa membuat setiap gadis meleleh oleh tatapannya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh seisi kelas, keterkejutan terbesar dimiliki oleh seorang gadis bermata hijau jamrud dan berambut sepink sakura. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyum yang masih begitu hidup dan gamblang dalam ingatannya.

"Perkenalkan," dia berkata singkat. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

**TAMAT**

•

That's the ending, folks!

**Galerians, over and out!**


End file.
